Regret
by markaleen
Summary: Set after the finale, Christine comes to see Harry from Washington D.C..
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE- I do NOT own any of the characters or media from Night Court. All rights go to Starry Night Productions, NBC, WB, and anybody else associated with it. I am not making money from these stories.**

**I know I still have other stories to finish but I couldn't help it. This story suddenly popped into my mind and had to write it! Enjoy! ~markaleen**

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting at his desk. He was finally starting to get used to the new attorneys, the new clerk, and a new bailiff. Thank God, Roz was still around. Yes, he was getting used to the changes, but he still felt a huge loss. He continued with his paperwork, he was almost through when he heard a light knock at his door.<p>

"It's open." The door slowly opened. When he looked up he looked up he couldn't believe who was standing there in the doorway. "Christine…"

Teary eyed, Christine smiled, "Hi Harry."

Harry stood up, walked over to her, and hugged her. "What on earth are you doing here?" He asked still hugging her.

"Oh… I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by…"

Harry stepped back so he could look at her. "Conference?"

All she could do was look at him. She wanted to speak but she was afraid her emotions would escape her.

He looked at her confused and a bit concerned, "Christine?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" she couldn't lie to him, she walked over to the sofa, sat down, and covered her face with her hands. "Oh Harry, I didn't just happen to be in the neighborhood, I flew here to see you."

Harry rushed over and knelt before Christine, "You did?"

"Yes."

"Is everything okay? Look at me." He took her hands away from her face and held them in his.

"No, I miss this place, I miss this job, and most of all I miss you!"

He wasn't really sure how to respond. He missed her so much. He didn't expect to see her ever again. He thought for a moment, he had to say something. It was hard enough saying goodbye the first time and he was selfishly hoping that he wouldn't have to do it again. "Oh Christine, I've miss you too!" That was really the only thing he could say.

"You have?"

"Of course I have!"

Nothing else was said for a few minutes. Eventually, Harry got up and sat down next to Christine on the sofa. "So… when do you have to be back in D.C.?"

She sighed, "Tomorrow…"

"Oh." He sighed as well.

Suddenly, Christine began crying, "Harry, I don't want to go back! I thought I could handle a change like this but I can't. I feel so alone there. Yes, I am surrounded by a bunch of people everyday but other than Charlie I am all alone."

Harry looked at Christine sympathetically, and then something occurred to him. "Wait a minute… Didn't Dan follow you?"

Christine rolled her eyes as she wiped them, "Yes he did, but finally after a week I had had it. The constant begging, though not as disgusting as usual, the flowers, the phone calls – I had to just sit him down and tell him that we were never going to happen, that I didn't feel the same way he did. Last I heard he was finding work in D.C. I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have been so rough on him, but I, again, was under so much stress, and I really just didn't want to risk it with him. I've only ever seen him as a friend. He said he'd still write but I haven't heard much." She sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have push him away, at least I would have has someone I really knew around…" She started to cry again.

Harry put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I am so sorry. Is there… anything I can do?"

"I don't know. I thought by coming here and seeing you would somehow solve everything but… I think I've just managed to remind myself of how much I lo- miss you. I've wanted to call you or write to you but it just wouldn't be the same. Also, it would be another reminder of being far away from you. I knew that moving wasn't going to be easy at first but it's been several weeks now and I just keep feeling more and more sad. Harry, what am I going to do?"

He wanted to smile at the fact that she almost said 'love' but he knew that it wasn't the time. She was obviously very distraught. "Christine… If only I knew what to say to make everything better… You seem really depressed being in D.C., but I'm afraid that you're not in a position to be able to just quit."

"I know! That's part of the problem. I feel so trapped which is making it worse!"

"Would it help is I flew back with you for a little while?"

She looked up at him while he wiped her wet eyes, "What?"

"Would it-"

"No, I heard what you said but… how would that help?"

"A familiar face around might be good for a little while."

"I guess but…"

Harry looked at her for a couple seconds waiting to see if she finished. "But what?"

"I don't want to have to say goodbye to you again."

He sighed, "I know… but we're going to have to anyway… It definitely won't be easy, but I really think it would help."

"Harry, I don't want to get used to having you around because then when you have to leave I'll be right back to where I am now!"

He paused for a moment, "You have a point I guess…" He looked at Christine. She looked tired, as if she hadn't slept in days. "What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"Six P.M."

"Well in that case I think we can finish talking about this later. Right now I think you should try and get some rest."

"Okay…" she laid her head back onto Harry's shoulder. "Do you still have court?"

"No, we adjourned a little while ago, so just close your eyes and try and get some sleep. It looks like you could use it."

"I could." She looked up at him for a minute. She didn't think it was possible to have missed him so much. Even though she was a wreck, she felt safe and comforted in Harry's arms. "Will you stay here?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Of course I will." It took almost no time at all for Christine to fall asleep. Harry watched her, he knew that he had missed her a lot, but seeing her again made him realize just how much was missing with her gone. He couldn't imagine saying goodbye again either. He looked around his office for a minute, and then his eyes went back to Christine. Slowly, he lay down on the couch with Christine still fast asleep in his arms. She wasn't the only one who could use some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine slowly opened her eyes. She had almost forgotten where she was until she looked and saw Harry asleep next to her. She looked at her watch and was very surprised to see that the time was nine-thirty. It was the most sleep she had had since she had moved. She watched him sleep for a bit to see if he woke up. Eventually, she gently nudged him awake. "Harry…"

Harry opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi."

She smiled back. "How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, and you?"

"Same."

They both sat up. After a couple minutes Harry stood up. "Want to go get some coffee or breakfast?"

"Sure… but first… I want to apologize for just all of a sudden showing up here and breaking down. I feel really bad about it."

He walked over to her, "Why do you feel bad? You know I'm always here for you."

Desperately trying not to cry again, she stood up and walked to other side of the room. "I know… but…"

Again, he walked over to her. "But?"

"I don't know… it just feels… weird I guess."

"How so?" he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well… I used you see you every day for nearly eight years. We've been through almost everything. Then all of a sudden everything is totally different. And after- how long has it been? Maybe three-four months? And speaking only a couple times the first month, I find myself coming here looking for comfort." She turned away.

Harry moved to face her, "Look at me." She obeyed then he continued, "I know that everything's changed, but you have to know that no matter what, no matter how long it's been since we spoke, I will always be here for you."

Tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't help it. "Thanks Harry."

"Now let me see a smile." He winked.

She smiled.

"There ya' go!"

She laughed and hugged him. Slowly they backed away. They ended up looking into each other's eyes. They ended up looking into each other's eyes. The next thing they knew they were kissing. Once they parted, Christine covered her face her hands, walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Oh my gosh…"

Harry was pretty stunned himself, he couldn't move.

"Harry, I am so sorry! I have no idea what- I mean I- oh please say something."

It took a second for what Christine said to register. When it did Harry turned around. "Uh…" he started walking toward her but ended up sitting on the edge of his desk, "…wow."

"Yeah…"

Harry quickly stood up, "So… how about we go get some breakfast."

Christine was confused, "What?"

"You wanted to get some breakfast right?"

"Well… yeah, but we-"

"Yeah so we better hurry before they start serving lunch." He started rushing to the boor but Christine quickly stood up and stopped him. "Harry!" he stooped and slowly turned to look at her. "Yes."

She took a deep breath. "This can't be like the last time."

"Huh?"

"The last time we kissed like we just did you started to act weird and avoided me."

"I'm not avoiding you now. I was just trying to get breakfast."

"Harry, we can't just pretend this didn't happen!"

He was about to say that he wasn't but he realized that that was what he was trying to do. Instead he sighed and said, "I know… I'm sorry."

They both stood awkwardly in silence until Christine spoke. "So…"

"So... I don't really know what to say."

She sighed, "Me either… it all happened so fast."

"It sure did."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

She was about to ask if the offer to go back to D.C. with her for a bit was still valid but she was too afraid. She didn't want to make things more awkward. "…Never mind."

"No, what?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Please tell me."

She took a deep breath, and took a few steps towards him, "Fine… I was just wondering… if you still wanted to fly back with me for a few days? I know this probably isn't the best time to bring it up."

Harry smiled, "I'd love too. But could it be more than a few days?"

"Um, yeah I guess if you want to. How long are you thinking? I mean you are welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Well… I was kind of thinking about moving there."

She gasped, "What?"

He took her hands, "Christine, it was hard watching you go the first time. I started to adjust bit by bit. But seeing you walk back through that door last night and being with you and hearing your voice changed all of that. I don't want to say goodbye again and I know, from what you said, that you don't either. It's a lot easier for me to go there than it is for you to come here."

Once again she was crying, "Oh Harry… I'd love it if came with me but I could never ask you to do something like that. Your whole life is here."

"My job is here. I can get another job in D.C.. What I don't have here is you. You're the most important person in my life. So what good is it having you hundreds of miles away?"

She was so touched. "I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I'm moving."

"I mean I _love _you."

He smiled and put his arms around her waist, "Me too." He kissed her, gently at first, but their passion grew. Once they parted Christine asked, "How come we didn't do this sooner?"

Harry smiled, "Because we were very dumb… or we just forgot."

Christine laughed and kissed him again. "I think it was both."

Harry laughed with her.

This was going to be a great new life.

And it was.

No regrets.

The End.


End file.
